


UPRIGHT WONDER

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	UPRIGHT WONDER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**UPRIGHT WONDER**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


**  
  
**

  
****

**“Is that Hug in front of the shop, surrounded  
by a crowd of people?” Starsky pointed across the street.**

 ****  


**  
  
**

  
****

**Hutch nodded. “Let’s see what he’s  
doing there.”**

 ****  


**  
  
**

  
****

**“Ladies and gentlemen, today is the only chance  
to get Upright Wonder, as a present, or for yourself…” Huggy waved a silver bottle, wrapped in cellophane. “Don’t  
wait! Your love life will be revived. With Upright Wonder, there’re no flaccid parts any more. Just apply the ointment….”**

 ****  


**  
  
**

  
****

**Huggy spotted Starsky and Hutch. “Two bottles  
for you, sirs?” he smirked.**

 ****  


**  
  
**

  
****

**Hutch and Starsky locked glances, then Starsky smiled.  
“No, thanks. No call for that.”**

 ****  


****

****

****

  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****  


**  
  
**

**  
  
**

**  
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
